


My Homestuck Assumptions/Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I forgot to do this before I started Homestuck. Also sorry, but this isn't fanfiction. It's just my wordvomit of a headcanon and assumption list for Homestuck.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	My Homestuck Assumptions/Headcanons

As mentioned before, I've had practically no interaction with Homestuck's canon material. However, because I'm so fucking strange, I have read lots of fanfiction and watched a few summary videos on it. So, one could say I am mildly educated on the sunject. On the other hand, one could say that the entirety of Homestuck's canon matieral is longer than the bible and that I am actually just an uneducated dunce. Moving on, I will now begin my poorly educated headcanons and assumptions about Homestuck.

\- Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider bone. That was entirely too blunt, but what I mean is that I like that ship, it's my favorite. Idk if it is canon, and at this point in my insanity I do not care for such simple things. It is truth in my mind. 

\- Trolls may or may not have noses and ears? I'm not sure but I've heard conflicting views on this from multiple different sources. So, my headcanon is that trolls can have ears and noses but its all genetics. So some trolls have long floppy ears, some have shorter, stiffer ones. And some trolls have noses, some have small noses, and some have human like noses, depending on their parents' noses they might end up with a mixture! (I also don't know if trolls have bio parents? This fandom's cannon material is so fucking confusing)

\- I have no idea why or how I came to this conclusion, but trolls purr. I kind of just think it'd be cute? Idk like I guess I feel like they'd act kind of like cats in a way? So, as a headcanon they purr, they hiss, their ears perk up when they're excited and their pupils expand, they snarl, and like cats when angry they produce a chalk scratching chalkboard like scream from the 7th layer of hell. Dave finds it incredibly cute. 

\- While cuddling Karkat likes to have his ears pet, and occasionally in a sleep induced state of lack of judgment Dave very gently tugs on Karkat's ears, saying "flap flap" like they are little wings. Dave immediately gets very embarrassed, pretends to fall asleep and then accidentally does fall asleep. Karkat finds it extremely cute, but is too embarrassed to tell Dave he actually very much so likes, scratch that, LOVES when he does it. It is cute and enticing, and also Karkat just likes to have his ears messed with. (In my mind it's like the same as having your hair played with?) And Karkat wishes Dave would stop being embarrassed about it, they're dating after all. (He's a fucking hypocrite because he says that while also being too pussy to tell Dave he enjoys it.)

\- Speaking of, Karkat absolutely fucking loves having his hair played with. He enjoys playing with Dave's ungodly hipster hair that he loves so much, but almost nothing makes him happier than when Dave runs his fingers through his hair. It freaked Dave out at first because the first time he'd ever hear Karkat purr went like this: They are cuddling, Karkat falls asleep. Dave starts playing with Karkat's hair, and very suddenly Dave hears a semi truck. Dave flips his shit. Karkat wakes up, thoroughly embarrassed. It was not a semi truck, it was Karkat and Karkat is now blushing so darkly his skin looks more like a firetruck than skin. Dave does it very often now, and Karkat is still very embarrassed of his catlike purring.

\- Karkat is a touch starved little bitch. (I promise I'm not just doing this to bully Karkat, I'm a Karkat kinnie whatever absolute bullshit I spew in this compilation is most likely a form of self-hatred.) So, more on this topic. Karkat is very easily embarrassed, an insecure bastard if you may, so he very rarely asks for things like cuddles. Or high-fives. Or literally anything, he thinks everybody hates him. And he is a very touch kind of person. The kind that literally NEEDS hugs to function. And Dave notices this one day. Here is my short summary of that day: They are sitting next to each other kind of just chilling. Probably on their phones or reading. Dave notices that Karkat is very slowly inching closer to him. (Karkat himself is unaware of this, its subconscious.) So, Dave just scoots over. Karkat freaks the fuck out a bit, scoots away, and continues what he was doing. (A pretty common symptom of touch starvation is becoming touch averse.) Dave takes note of this, and continues scrolling on his phone. A few minutes later he notices that Karkat is once again closer to him than how they started. Dave slowly and very inconspicuously scoots over a bit. Eventually their sides are practically touching. Dave sees that one of Karkat's hands rest on his knee as he reads. Dave hovers his own hand above it, which Karkat notices. Karkat asks what the fuck is going on, and is left with no reply. Dave notices that subconsciously Karkat's hand starts to touch his. Dave takes his hand into his own. They are now holding hands. (I'm too lazy to finish this headcanon fully because it'll literally turn into an entire fanfiction but basically what happens next is Dave asks why Karkat is so fuckin weird about this stuff and Karkat ends up to embarrassed and confused himself to answer. Daves googles it when Karkat eventually leaves his home later that evening. He finds that it's because of touch starvation and aversion. The next day, Dave hugs Karkat. And eventually they just build up until Karkat eventually gets used to receiving hugs and realizes he is worthy of receiving hugs. After that Dave slowly builds up until they are eventually "platonically" cuddling everyday. Soon enough they are also "platonically" "practice" kissing with each other for when they "get girlfriends". Through a much longer array of dumbassing they find that they are actually in love. Then they go smooch smooch, the end. !!I'll probably actually write this out as a fic someday!!) 

That's all I can think of for now. When I end up with more, I'll add more chapters.


End file.
